


Names

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FN-2187 had a name now, and that meant a lot to him. And it was great Poe seemed to understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

Telling Rey his name was 'Finn' hadn't been a lie - it was pretty close to FN, really, and he needed an actual name if he was to not be a Stormtrooper anymore. But it felt like his true step toward leaving the First Order, and he decided he liked the name enough to keep using it.

He just had such a hard time reacting when being called that. He didn't think Rey had fully realized that, but their life had been in danger, or they were planning something, through most of their adventure together.

Now that Rey wasn't around anymore and Finn tried his best to get used to being a member of the Resistance, he spent most of his free time with Poe, the only one there besides maybe General Organa who already fully trusted him.

And he could see it, the way Poe sometimes called him and he didn't react until Poe had said his name more than once. It could just be military training, but he saw that Poe wasn't completely convinced his name actually was Finn. He wondered whether he should tell the pilot the truth, maybe it could help if he actually talked to someone.

It was after mulling it over for a few days that Finn came to the conclusion that if he and Poe were... friends, as much of a foreign concept as that was, they could talk about this stuff.

So he went to find Poe, who was fixing something on his X-Wing, and stopped in front of him. "Can we talk a bit, when you have time?" Finn asked, hesitating a little.

Poe smiled. "Sure, Finn, I just finished up here, actually. Want to talk about anything in particular?"

Finn nodded as they walked away to a more secluded place, but stayed quiet until they reached the destination. "For most of my life, I've been FN-2187. The other Stormtroopers only knew me as 87. I decided on Finn, when I walked away, when I made the decision to leave the First Order, after meeting you."

Poe nodded. "I somewhat thought it could be something like that, I've had quite a few encounters with Stormtroopers, I was once a prisoner after all, but I had never seen one being referred to with a name. I didn't mention anything, because it was your business, and you didn't need to explain yourself to anyone, least of all me. But gotta tell you, you picked a good name. Finn sounds great!"

Finn smiled at that, something he hadn't done for a lot of his life either, and hugged Poe, for no reason at all.

"Thanks for listening, I think I needed to say this aloud," Finn said, it had felt good to tell someone what his name meant.

"Anytime, Finn," Poe said seriously, before smirking. "Now, I heard one of the Captains is planning some sort of prank on General Organa. Do you wanna see her destroy this Captain over it? Leia is great when she's angry."

Finn laughed, he wasn't sure Poe was even serious - who would think messing with General Organa was a good idea, really? - but he knew he had said that to lighten up the mood after their conversation. And Poe was great at that.

Laughing, smiling, being around Poe made Finn feel quite a few things he wasn't used to, and some he didn't even knew how to put a name on. But he had a name now, he was a person.

And that was nice.


End file.
